


Licença em Vulcano

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Spock, Kirk e Bones recebem ordens de tirar licença.





	Licença em Vulcano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave on Vulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376946) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kirk se inclinou contra a janela enquanto a abria, sentindo o ar quente de Vulcano contra seu rosto. Era bom, estar ali em circunstâncias melhores, agora que Spock tinha se recuperado.

“Ainda não entendo porque nós tivemos que voltar para cá,” Bones disse. “Nós acabamos de sair.”

“A Almirante aconselhou que tirássemos algum tempo de licença antes de retornar às nossas missões normais,” Spock disse, colocando suas malas no armário.

“Mas por que aqui? Esse deserto é quente demais,” ele insistiu.

“Meus pais gostaria de agradecer vocês por salvar minha vida e me ajudar a recuperar minhas memórias, oferecendo um lugar onde pudéssemos descansar.”

“Não implica com ele, Bones,” Kirk disse, se virando da janela. “Você também pode opinar para decidir onde estávamos indo.”

“E eu votei na Terra,” Bones disse.

“A Almirante especificamente pediu que deixássemos a Terra pela duração da licença,” Spock disse.

“Não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar disso.”

Kirk riu. “Vamos lá, Bones, vai ser divertido.”

“Eu duvido.”

“A Almirante especificamente ordenou relaxamento, não ‘diversão’,” Spock disse.

Não havia nada diferente no seu tom ou expressão, mas tanto Kirk como Bones sabiam que era uma brincadeira.

“Talvez nós possamos achar um jeito de fazer as duas coisas,” Kirk disse. “Nós deveríamos perguntar para a Amanda como passar o tempo.”

“Não seria sábio seguir as sugestões da minha mãe. Ela tem uma tendência de ter um conceito de entretenimento certamente ilógica.”

“Esse é o meu tipo de sogra,” Bones disse. “Sem ofensas para a sua mãe, Jim, ela também é uma senhora adorável.”

Kirk riu. “Nós deveríamos apresentar elas um dia desses, acho que a mãe ia adorar a Amanda.”

"Se vocês dois já terminaram, vocês poderiam me ajudar a preparar o quarto.”

“Tudo bem, Bones, vamos lá ajudar ele.”

“Sabe, você era mais engraçado quando você ficava dizendo ‘o diabo’ no meio de tudo.”

Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo os dois rirem. E então eles voltaram a desfazer as malas.


End file.
